The Year Christmas Lost Its Sparkle
by x-SpaceGirl-x
Summary: Dark and angsty, I'm not really one for Christmas fluffiness. Reviews. M for language Will be Tenrose


**AN-**

**Hullo my fellow alien obsessed! Happy Christmas! I thought I could try a Christmas story! Let me know! I need a beta, please PM me or whatever, it's desperately needed. Shout out to my girl Ellie, she encouraged me to finish this. I am personally not a fan of December, this may be the only update for a while as my aunt just passed away. Let me know what you guys think, definitely not finished though. Happy Holidays, stay safe!  
**

**xxx,**

**A**

* * *

_**"These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up, playing back myself leaving."**_

_**-Back To December by Taylor Swift**_

Snow was falling softly through the beams of light cast by the street lights, coating the ground in a bright blanket. A few figures passed through the street, heads down, hoods up against the rage of the storm. One of them stopped, and looked up into the night whose stars were obscured by the storm clouds. Rose seemed almost unbothered by the snow, it was falling thickly, coating her blonde hair. She wasn't bothered, in fact, she barely noticed the cold that was biting into her cheeks. She looked away from the sky, and into the window of a nearby house. She smiled at the sight, the curtains weren't drawn, and through it, a Christmas tree shined, lights bright, a fire crackling merrily. As she watched, a little girl walked in, no older than five, carrying a plate of cookies carefully, watching her every step closely. She set them down, and turned, walking up the stairs. Rose turned away from the scene, smile fading. She walked down the street, heading back to the Powell Estates. She was miserable, had been for a year now. Exactly a year. He had left her standing in the street, crying. He had left without a second thought. And still she loved him. With all her existence.

"Happy Christmas Rose!" someone cried. She smiled weakly.

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Daley." She said in return. She walked slowly up the steps to her and Jackie's flat. She pushed open the door, and warm light spilled out. She looked at the tree. "Mum, you really didn't need to." She said. She didn't want a Christmas, Christmas was too painful. Jackie Tyler came out of the kitchen, dressed in her usual tracksuit, lavender this time around. She smiled sadly.

"I know love, but I wanted to. It is Christmas sweetheart, even though he isn't here." Rose looked away.

''Yeah. I know. Thanks mum." she said quietly.

"Come watch a Christmas program with me love, Catherine Tate is doin' one." She pleaded. Rose looked at her mum.

"Yeah, sure. Give me a mo', lemme put my jim jams on, yeah?" Jackie smiled.

"Yeah. I'll make a cuppa." She said, heading off. Rose nodded, and headed to her room. It was no longer the garish shade of pink, she had redecorated it a deep navy blue, with soft pink accents. She shut the door quietly, and sat down on her bed, and lay back. Rose closed her eyes, and let the memory run through her head.

FLASHBACK

She was standing in the console room, arms wrapped tightly around her chest, almost as if she was holding herself together. The Doctor stood across the console from her, eyes stony and cold. There was no warmth in his gaze, and hers was void of any emotion. "For fuck's sake, if I'm so bloody stupid, and worthless, and if I mean so little to you, bring me back home!" She shouted. He stared back at her, flinching briefly, but she didn't notice. She had a backpack packed beside her, and she scooped it up. "I'm serious. Bring. Me. Back." She said coldly. He nodded.

"Fine." He snapped, beginning to move around the console. The TARDIS began to move, with the familiar grinding sound, but it sounded forced and reluctant. Rose stood, trying to stop the hot tears from spilling over. If she cried, she knew she'd stay. And they would keep going as if this had never happened. She couldn't let that happen. Not this time. She steeled her resolution. 'Course, he didn't seem too fussed about it. At all. He didn't care. She stood stiffly as the TARDIS materialized. He didn't look at her. She looked away, away from the icy face of her angel, so cruel, and unforgiving. Now she saw the side of him that scared her, terrified her. The Doctor was looking every bit the part of a malevolent god, a killer, and the small blonde was terrified. Rose had never been scared of him before, quite the opposite in fact, he had been the one to comfort her, her protector. Now he was the one causing her pain. He looked at her.

"Good bye Rose. Have a fantastic life, and good luck." The Doctor muttered. Rose nodded.

"You too. Stay relatively safe, yeah?" He nodded shortly. The blonde took one last look, and stepped out. Almost immediately, the grinding noise came back, then faded, leaving an empty echo. Rose began to sob. He was gone. Gone. Jackie came running out.

"Rose? Rose, where is he love?" Rose turned, tears streaking her face, eyes wild with misery.

"He's left me mum. Oh mum, he's gone, an' left me here." She whispered. Jackie looked at her daughter, her little girl. She knew that bloody alien would break her Rose's heart. If she ever saw him, she would kill him. Her poor little girl.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry love." Rose moved into her mother's arms. Jackie simply held her, stroking her back. There was nothing she could say, she knew how in love with that daft mad man Rose was.

End Flashback

Rose was aware of the hot tears coursing down her face. She took a shuddering breath, and sat up, wiping her face. She plastered a smile on her face, and left to rejoin her mum. Another night, another fight, trying to win against the sadness that threatened her day after day.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
